Two Hearts One Soul - A Jack Brewer Fanfiction
by flyaway101
Summary: Jack has locked himself up in a shell. A loner, he vows to always love Kim and seek revenge from Kai for Kim's sudden death. However, will the new girl Skylar be able to crack this hard stone and give life to the once lively Jack Brewer again? Teach him that love is always greater than revenge? JYLAR. (I don't know, if you can think of a better ship name, i'm all ears). Rated T.
1. Prologue & Character Sketch

**Hey guys! So this is my first Leo Howard/Jack Brewer fanfic! In this story, Leo Howard/Jack will be paired with not olivia/Kim, but a good friend of mine on twitter - yuleysis (her character is Skylar). She's a doll, so this is dedicated to her. I hope you like it girlie. :) xx**

* * *

Years have passed by, and the whole kickin' it gang are now mature adults, over 21. For the sake of the story, let's assume that Rudy is still in his 30s.

Rudy and Jack together have opened up their own Bobby Wasabi martial arts academy. It is not a dojo, but much more than that with a highly skilled team of professionals. Not only is their prized retro infrastructure a top-notch, state of the art martial arts academy, but is also the high-tech, multiplex headquarters for their crime-solving agency, the Wasabi Warriors Task Force (WTF). As well as keeping up with the maintenance of the academy, each team member of WTF is actively involved in, and plays an active role in running the headquarters and solving new complex crime cases on a day-to-day basis. In essence, the academy is just a cover-up, an undercover rogue. Initially, it was Rudy's idea to start the agency, but Jack was a clear no. His mind always wrapped around one thing for the past four years - revenge. However, Bobby Wasabi managed to convince the latter to join in and take one for the team.

Milton takes care of all the technical aspects of the academy, operating and introducing new technology to enhance all the skills of the students.

Julie works as a doctor on site, and also develops new medicines and antivirals to heal wounds and other injuries occurring during karate sessions.

Believe it or not, Eddie was quite useful for the academy. He worked as the head of security, and was quite buff. He could really pass off as a bouncer at a club.

Alexa is a somewhat new recruit to the Wasabi Warriors team, but is a valuable asset nonetheless. Shes in the same age range of Rudy. (HINT HINT ;)) She's quite skilled in karate, and hence works as Rudy's and Jack's right-hand man. Or in this case, right hand WOMAN.

And Kim? Well.. She's left. Left all of us. When Kim left for New York with her father, Jack became shattered. He couldn't bear the distance between them, and so, like any dashing hero in a chick flick sped to New York to propose to her. A year later, they went steady, happier than bliss.

But no sooner than later, that fateful, gruesome day finally came. A day no one could forget. But the person that remembered that date till now was Jack, for he saw the one scarring, unexpected, unimaginable, and horrifying incident that completely changed him. Changed his core essence, turning him into a cold stone. Everyone thought that after that incident, a cold-hearted stone had replaced the once blossoming heart inside Jack's warm chest. But now, it was just a cavern of darkness and despair. For five years ago, Kim was brutally murdered right in front of Jack's eyes. Her blood curdling scream still haunts his ears to this day, and the look of pure agony and suffering in her eyes invades his mind every single day.

And what else did anyone expect? No one would know the pain Jack went through. How it felt to see the person who loved the most in your life being brutally tortured to death right in front of your eyes.. Her eyes kept searching his, pleading for him to save the day and say everything was gonna be okay like he always did, but alas. Instead, with a single jolt from her assassin, she felt numb, and her world fell into a never-ending darkness. And the worst part? He lay paralyzed before her very eyes. He was forced to witness the act. He couldn't do a single thing to save her.

That was FOUR years ago. And since then, he's never stopped loving her. The only reason for his existence, his presence in WTF is to avenge her death. Bobby Wasabi saw Jack as a valuable asset for the team, and assured him that Jack would be able to attain his true revenge through the utilization and his involvement with WTF. Jack couldn't say no to that. When it came to Kim, he was ready to comply to anything. He wouldn't stop until he'd see Kai's lifeless body before him. He wouldn't dare stop until he saw Kai writhe in the same pain of suffering and agony that Kim once had to undergo.

Skylar is the new girl in the academy. She's on board the team as a journalist and marketing manager. In a nutshell.. She makes everyone look good. She's got a beguiling smile, a twinkle in her eyes, and lilt in her voice. Incisive, observant, and inquisitive, she still has a child-like innocence that has enamoured most of the Wasabi Warriors.

One person who finds her underfoot is Jack Richard Brewer. A loner since that fateful occurrence where the love of his life was snatched away from him, he finds this intrusion in the form of a new girl inconvenient at its best, and her ethereal smile will not melt this stone hearted man. Or will it? Only time will tell.

* * *

**2 years later: (so most of the gang is now 23) **

Jack - the hot, handsome, dashing sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. He has a pure and big heart, but it remains hidden from the world. Like a closed book, he never opens up to anyone. He cares for everyone in his team, but doesn't show it. Still madly in love with Kim. His sole purpose in his life till now was to avenge Kim's death, but now all he wants is to find Skylar.

Skylar - now married to Jack, same personality as 2 years before. Loves Jack even though she knows that he still loves Kim. A kind-hearted soul, Skylar never wishes to take the place that Kim holds in his life. The most important person in her life is now Serenity.

Serenity Jack Brewer - a cute four year old girl, and is Jack and Skylar's daughter. Jack doesn't know she exists. Nevertheless, Serenity is always excited to meet her daddy. **(AN:at this point tho, Serenity isn't born yet.. the story will unravel further and will be explained)**

The rest of the characters are the same:

Rudy and Alexa are now married and live a happy, blissful life.

Milton and Julie are dating - "nerd love"

Eddie has had a huge crush on a girl who lives across the street from him. Every morning at exactly 11:30 AM, she comes out of her house to pick up the paper on her porch. Finally, Eddie's made some progress and finally decided to make a move. Eddie and the 11:30 AM girl are now friends.

Rudy, Alexa, Milton, Julie, and Eddie are all dedicated wasabi warriors; always ready to take one for the team. But as of now, they're all helping Jack in the pursuit of finding Skylar.

* * *

**This story will have two main parts, or main plots. The first will focus on how Skylar develops her equation with Jack (the part where they're 21), and the second will focus on the aftermath of the married relationship and how their daughter plays into their lives. :) **

**So what do you guys think? Did you like the character sketch and ****plot? Please let me know through a review, and I'll continue with the ****next chapter if y'all like it :)**


	2. First Impressions Mean Everything

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me all the positive support. Honestly, I wasn't expecting any since.. well um, there's no kick. So thank you so so so much for all the love, y'all make me smile. **

**I know someone has a request to give more detail about Kim's story, so I'll definitely take that into consideration. However, the story will revolve more around Skylar and Jack, since this story IS about them.**

** So without further ado, here's the first chapter! :) Hope you like it :) Ps. I love feedback, so leave a review maybe, and you'll see the next chapter sooner than you think ;) **

**TWEET me your view of the chapter, or your favorite part! - iloveoliviaxo**

**COMMENT on instagram to share your opinion ! - iloveolivia_xo **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KICKIN' IT, nor do I own NCIS/CIA. **

**Chapter 1: First Impressions are Everything**

* * *

Eddie, Milton, and Alexa were all in one of the dojos in the academy, chillin with chillaxed conversations. Those didn't come by very often, when you constantly were in pursuit in finding the new criminal of the day. Of course, it didn't take long for Alexa to berate them for not working, whether it be for the academy, or the agency. Annoyed, they turned their ears off to her, and resumed their horror flick they were watching on their macbook before she came to interrupt.

But alas, maybe watching the movie wasn't meant to be on that day for the both of them. For the power had just gone out, and all the lights throughout the building were out.

Alexa decided to pass the time, and irk a new conversation. This time, what she had to say definitely brought the boys' attention. "Hey guys, Rudy was in a meeting with Bobby Wasabi today, and he told me that a crime journalist is joining our team. She could really help us out." Alexa was enthusiastic. Not only was she America's most prolific crime investigation journalist, but was also a _girl._ Apart from Julie, Alexa had been sick of being the only female in this whole mancave. About time she got some girlfriends. And Julie was always either helping out the students in the academy, or in the forensics lab deciphering new evidence for cases. She hardly saw her. She was eager to get some girl time.

"Plus, we can finally get the credit we deserve. No matter how much we do, people always say it's not enough."

"Pfft, yeah right Alexa. Who's _actually_ gonna wanna cover us?" _We're freaking undercover. _They had only just a month ago come clean about their agency to the media. And let's just say they aren't exactly welcoming.

Alexa was appalled. Didn't her team members believe in the power of the team? How capable they were? She opened her mouth to object, but Eddie perched up in between.

"The thing is Alexa, that actions always speak louder than words."

Alexa gave him a dumbfounded look. Eddie... and smart philosophical phrases. Is he for real? Plus, what did that phrase have to do with anything that she was saying. Of course the new girl would help. She was positive she'd be quite the asset for the team.

"Okay, fine. Let's say you're right. This 'crime journalist' is ready to cover our cases to the media. But even if, he's probably gonna be some old geezer!"

Little did they know, that _that_ 'old geezer' had already entered the premise of the infrastructure, and boy, she was no 'old geezer.' Not even close. On the contrary, she was quite the youngster. But nobody, not even the security noticed her come in, provided all the lights were out.

"And he's probably a nosy man, always crippling for juicy info to berate us in front of the public. Oh, and he definitely and probably wears those thick heavy glasses," he continued.

_Boy was Eddie wrong on SO many levels. _Because the reporter that HE was talking about... definitely did NOT wear glasses, and was not crippled in any sense whatsoever. She was an angel, her smile lighting up the darkness of the building.

"And let's not forget, that stupid earpiece microphone thing on his ear." This journalist was different. Instead of earpiece, she wore hoop earrings on her ear. She had the most luscious, perfectly-shaped lips, and the most expressive doe-like eyes ever imaginable.

"I'm sure _that's_ how our reporter's gonna be like," he lamented to Alexa, woefully regretting the reporter to come. But that reporter was closer than he could think.

In the blink of an eye, all the lights in the room, and the rest of the building, flickered on, illuminating the premise. Eddie and Milton were shocked at the sight before them, the biggest o-faces on their faces ever imaginable. They couldn't believe their eyes. While the boys had their jaws dropped, Alexa was ecstatic.

She was finally here. And she was DEFINITELY not what they had expected a reporter to look like. Sure, the journalists could be average-looking, but her? No, she was more than that. She was a beauty sent from heaven. Both boys couldn't stop oogling at her, they definitely didn't see this coming. If they knew hot girls like to be journalists, they would have switched careers way back.

In shock, the boys abruptly stood up from their seats to see the girl walking towards them. They were at a loss for words, what would they say?

The girl walked up to the trio with confidence and a smile.

* * *

**"Hi. I'm Skylar. Skylar Mason." Ex-crime reporter, now a member of the WTF team. **

Eddie broke out of his trance. After all, she might be hot and all, but he only had eyes for his 11:30 AM girl. But Milton on the other hand, was a different story.

"I'm that geezer, nosy, and crippling person that will cover WTF, and make y'all look good." She told them. Eddie smiled, quite impressed with her behavior, attitude, confidence, and just the plain way she carried herself.

"I was really excited to meet all of you, so I booked a cab from the airport and sped over here." Everyone was quite surprised by her bubbly nature. Why? Because Jack's hard-shell, always-a-long-face attitude grew on the other members, making them all serious all the time too. But this girl? She was the first to break that barrier. Her liveliness and bubbliness was really very appealing to Alexa and Eddie.

Alexa was ecstatic to meet her. She had a feeling they would become great friends. She was the first to welcome her. "Welcome to the team. I'm Alexa Kennedy." She said to her, extending her hand out to her for a handshake. Skylar gladly accepted, and shook her hand.

Both girls let go, and Alexa continued to introduce her fellow team mates. She looked over to Eddie and Milton, but had a dumbfounded look on her face upon seeing Milton's oogling face. It was like his eyes had jumped out of its sockets, peering at the beautiful girl before him. Alexa felt slightly embarrassed at the childish antics of the boy in front of the new entry into the team. Skylar didn't mind _that _much, but still felt weird on the fact that he was just staring at her. He hadn't said a word.

"Psst, Milton." Alexa nudged him to get him back from cloud 9 and gain his attention, but to no avail. Skylar became slightly anxious and conscience about herself. Was there something on her face, in her hair?

"Milton!" Alexa barked this time, in a low voice.

_Still no response_. This was definitely a case of the lost puppy.

Finally, Eddie managed to jolt him back to reality, and Milton immediately shifted back to Earth, like a dead zombie come alive.

"HUH! Who am I again?" He said, lost and confused as to what had just happened. Skylar silently giggled at his antics. He was cute. In a totally non-romantic little-kid kind of way.

"Oh, that's right! Hehe, Milton Krupnick," he finally mustered his courage to extend his hand for a handshake.

Skylar willfully accepted. "Hi Milton." She told him with a smile.

_Wow.. her smile's amazing_, Milton thought. He tried to keep the conversation going to hear her voice again, and stammered, "oh, a-aan-annd and th-is-s this is Edd-Eddie." Why was he so nervous. Maybe it was because it was the first time he had seen a pretty girl up this close.

"Hey, Eddie." She smiled, waiving her hand at him in a cordial manner. "Hey so uh Milton, what do you do exactly?"

Before Milton could reply, someone else did for him. And boy, was he aggravated by the response. "Oh him? You know, just our good ol' computer mechanic."

_Way to downgrade my title, Julie_. Julie went on to sarcastically comment about Milton's job. Kim was amused at the developing equation between the two. It was clear that Julie had an eye for him, insulting him just to get his attention. That much.. was obvious. _I mean, c'mon. I wasn't born yesterday_.

In fact, she got so caught up in Milton, that she forgot to do the one thing she came to do. "Oh! By the way, I'm Julie." She said to Skylar, extending her hand out for a handshake just like all the others.

Skylar was presently surprised, but she wondered why everyone here was so formal with each other. "Hi Julie. Great to meet you."

Skylar looked at all the wonderful people before her. It was gonna be fun working here with them. "So great to meet y'all. Can't wait to meet everyone else," she said enthusiastically.

Alexa was the only one out of the four team members, excluding Skylar of course, who had enough spunk to not be undermined by Rudy and Jack. She meshed well with them, and the trio had quite a good mutual understanding between them. Together, they were the perfect partners in crime. Hence, she was no less than proud to inform Skylar of the two most commendable assistant chief of officers (ACP) of the team."

"The only ones left are ACP Gillespie, and Jack Sir." Alexa was just about to add on, but Skylar interrupted in a ecstatic manner.

Skylar's face started to glow and she was more than enthusiastic to hear about Jack. She knew about his whole backstory, and how the love of his life was snatched away from him in the cruelest way possible. But all she knew were the rumours, the tabloids, the research. She was a crime investigative journalist for heavens sake. And anyways, that was his personal life. The stuff she cared more about was about how he was always able to crack every case. No matter how difficult the case seemed, how dangerous, Jack would always find the culprit. And she admired that about him. He was fearless.

"OH MY GOD! Jack? You mean, THE ACP JACK BREWER?" Kim slightly smiled and chuckled pleasantly, "I've heard so much about him!"

Alexa, Milton, Eddie, and Julie were all weirded out by Skylar's sudden interest in Jack. And she didn't stop there.

"Where's his cabin?" To say she was eager to meet him, was an understatement.

* * *

Jack was seated in his soft, plush chair (one of the perks of being an ACP officer and having your own cabin), twirling his sharpie pen around his fingers in a clockwise circular manner. Engrossed in deep thought, he was faced behind his desk, away from the front door of the room. Unaware of someone even entering his room without permission, he was surprised to hear a perky, chirpy, and bubbly "Hi" from right behind him. He turned his chair around, his head moving towards the sweet sound he heard, but the rest of his body still in place, not facing the individual. He turned his head, and his eyes looked over to see a tan skin complexion hand, with bracelets and what not on the wrist. Obviously, it was a girl. But he was confused. Neither Alexa nor Julie wore jewellery on their wrists as far as he knew, but that was besides the point. The complexion of the skin itself was new to him. He KNEW that Alexa and Julie had pale skin, so who was this lady? And who in their right mind would dare enter HIS cabin without knocking? He hated people that liked to intrude in his life.

He followed the bracelet to her wrist, and then to her arm. Slowly, he looked up to see Skylar looking at him, carrying a confident smile and a luminescent face. He started to note more details about her. She had brown wavy, but not too wavy, hair. And these brown chocolate-coloured doe eyes. She had a beautiful face no doubt. And then he looked back at her hand in front of him. Why was it there? Who was she? He looked back at her, and she still had that 500-watt smile on her lips, her teeth showing off its radiance.

When Skylar saw that Jack was just observing her as if she was an artifact, and not shaking her hand as an introduction to first meetings, she urged him on to take her hand, "_Hiiii." _

Her behavior irked Jack to the core. Legit for the past 15 seconds, not once had her smile faltered. Why? And why was she so eager to shake his hand, _who was she! _He started to realize he had no choice but to accept her proposal. But he was also curious and hesitant as to who she was and why she was so eager to meet him. In a cautious manner, he extended his hand towards her, wrapping his hand in Skylar's hand, molding into a handshake. His body's full attention was now towards the girl in front of him, and so his legs, his arm, and the whole rest of his body was in parallel with his desk, facing the front. More specifically, facing the curious girl in front of him. There was something _different _about this girl.

_FINALLY! Took long enough_. Skylar lamented after Jack finally gave his hand in hers, but immediately perked up to get the chance to talk to THE Jack. "Hi. I'm Skylar Mason," she said with a beaming smile.

_Ok, and you're here because..._ Glad the handshake was over with, he started to soften and loosen his grip on Skylar's hand, but he felt the force of her hand just gripping his hand even tighter in excitement. "And you're ACP Jack Brewer, right!" She said, ecstatic she was finally meeting the famous Jack Brewer, the new sherlock holmes of this era, in person. And even after she was done speaking, her smile didn't falter. It was still in place, happily in correspondence with her lips.

Skylar finally let go of Jack's hand, and boy was Jack relieved. Who holds a handshake for that long anyway? Irritated, he placed the sharpie pen he had in his left hand on the table, now fully concentrated at the girl in front of him.

He relaxed his back into his leather chair, and asked bluntly, "What do you want."

"Me? Oh nothing," She replied nonchalantly. Jack blankly stared at her, void of expression. How unusual. Usually, his team members would get all anxious and scared, spitting out the truth and getting to the main point. But this girl? She was different. She showed no signs of apprehension or fear. She was bubbly, full of life. TOO full of life. He didn't like it. Plus, if she didn't need anything from him, then why was she here? She was WASTING HIS TIME.

Realizing that Jack was one of those people who didn't like to fool around, she got to the point. "But the Secretary of Homeland Security wants me to be a part of your team."

That grabbed Jack's attention in full swing. Homeland Security meant business. So if THEY sent her here, then she's probably good at whatever she does, which at the time, Jack thought was a research specialist, a tech expert like Milton, or in forensics like Julie. But he was way far off from what Skylar actually came here to do.

"Follow you like a shadow, be with you everywhere in every case. You know, let people know what you're doing for them."

"A publicist?" He remarked with a slight chuckle, his voice filled with arrogance and utmost sarcasm. He absolutely hated the press. They really knew how to get nosy and into other people's business. And WTF was already getting a lot of hate for "not doing enough" for the country. _As if._ _We solve more cases than any other task force in the country_.

Skylar felt insulted. She was a _crime_ _journalist_, not some page 3 celebrity paparazzi. But she wouldn't let him irk her skin so easily. She could already tell he didn't like her bubbly nature. _What, kill a girl for tryin' to live will ya_. She put a smile on her face, and wittingly replied with an inward smirk, "not exactly. But if you do break the law, do read the newspaper the next day. It wouldn't be surprising if you read an article about yourself."

Jack had had enough of her countless and meaningless blabbering. He lurched forward, entwining the fingers on his hands together, placing his hands on the table and sitting upright on his leather chair. He looked up at Skylar, "We're not movie stars, ma'am. We're police officers."

"We don't need your media coverage." He sighed and took a breath, "So I think.. you're in the wrong place."

Skylar eyed the man before him intensely. _Huh_. No one had ever insulted her career before. Some spunk, gotta say. "_Okayyyy_." She peered down to her COACH mini purse situated on her left waist, and opened the zipper. Inserting her hand inside, she pulled out her cellphone, which Jack eyed with curiosity.

Without any shame, she pointed the cellphone to him and brought it closer in front of him. "Why don't you tell that to the Secretary?"


End file.
